wildkrattsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aviva Kratt
Aviva '(see trivia): is a member and the unofficial leader of the Wild Kratts crew. She is an engineer, and is the creator of all the Wild Kratts inventions, including the Tortuga and the Creature Power Suits. Athough many fan's show distaste towards what seems like Aviva yelling at the Kratt brothers, Aviva and Koki are portrayed as more mature-guiding sister figures for the brothers. In addition, she often is the one to get Martin and Chris out of sticky situations. 'thumb|248px|link=File:AvivaShrugging.png'''she' Appearance Aviva has bushy brown hair that she always ties back in a ponytail. Her eyes are a dark shade of gray (although she sometimes is shown with green eyes), and she wears a yellow jacket with a blue stripe running down both of the sleeves. A black belt with a bolt on it is worn crookedly around her waist. She also wears blue jeans and blue and white converse shoes. Her beach outfit includes a yellow tank shirt, blue jean shorts, bracelet, necklace and wears large yellow sandals with blue straps due to her big feet. Her signature colors are dark pink and violet. Personality Aviva is very beautiful, kind and gentle. She is a strong leader, and is an active member of the crew. However, she can take competitions a little too seriously, and she can be stubborn, sassy, and arrogant possibly because of her intelligence, and despite her beauty, but she does care about the well being of her crew and the animals they encounter. Although often hard at work, she can sometimes be lazy and feel unmotivated. In recent Wild Kratts FanFiction stories, it is shown that she is afraid of bears. Abilities Aviva builds all of the team's nature-inspired inventions, but she is also good at computers and can pilot the Tortuga when necessary. She does some field work. Aviva can hack into Varmitech's Computers. She can speak Spanish and is very good in badminton, though she destroys the paper birdies.. Trivia * she used a few creature powers. * Aviva can't dance very well. But she manages to dance perfectly in later stories. *Aviva went to science camp with Zach and has been rivals with him since. *Her favorite thing in nature is male bird courtship-display's. *She does not speak with a Spanish accent. English is her second and more fluent language. * Her great-great-grandmother Elvira's last name is Corcovado. * Her last name may be Corcovado, as her great-grandmother's last name is/was Corcovado but it is unknown if Elvira is Aviva's paternal or maternal great-grandmother. * Later in season 2 and in season 3, Aviva uses a Creature Power Suit of her own in some cases. Her creature suit is never used to activate, and is in the form of a wet suit. * There is a series of fan art portraying Aviva as being romantic and in a sexual relationship with either or both of the Kratt brother, however the Wild Kratts crew portrays no sexual or romantic attachment to each other * Along with Chris, Martin, Koki and Jimmy, Aviva lives in the Tortuga * Aviva has shown to be, at least, proficient with swords. Aviva is talented at sword fights some of her power suits are already made. *Aviva is a little afraid of mosquitos. *Aviva is brave. In When Fish Fly she goes on her first creature mission. In Alaska Hero's Journey she traveled through water. She did sword fights at summer camp as seen in Choose Your Swordfish. She battles koki and zack in the same episode ** In order to make a creature power disc, Aviva has to cross-expunge-delete, to emlimate the residual activation codes. This was seen in The Erminator. *** In Komodo Dragon she has everything prepared in the Komodo Dragon creature power suit. ** An audio animatronic Aviva will be featured in a Wild Kratts attraction in PBS Kids World theme park. She will speak several phrases which are spoken in the show. Inventor and inventions Almost all machinery and gadgets in the Tortuga were invented by Aviva. All primary members of the Wild Kratts team have a creature-pod that is their signature color. When they activate in a creature suite the color of the animal (despite the natural color of that animal) is that person's signature color. Aviva's creature-pod and creature color is pink or dark pink. She created a cheetah racer robot with the cheetah's spots pattern and a racing suit to go with it. Biographical information Home Tortuga HQ Occupation Inventor Signature color Purple Allies Chris Kratt Martin Kratt Koki Jimmy Z Wild Kratts Kids Enemies Zach Varmitech Donita Donata Dabio Chef Gourmand Paisley Paver Rex Relatives Elvira Corcovado (great-great grandmother) Likes inventing Baby animals Computers Badminton Stuffo Pandas Ponies Wolves Hispid hares crocodiles currently Dislikes Crocodiles (formerly) The Kratt Brothers being immature Her inventions stolen or taken without permission Nature being destroyed. Zach upstaging her. Animals in danger People bothering her Chris and Martin begging (occasionally) Physical description Gender Female Hair color Dark brown Eye color Green (with a grayish tinge) Skin color Olive Show information Voiced by Athena Karkanis First appearance "Mom of a Croc" Latest appearance "Mystery of The Flamingo's Pink" Used Suits * Bird of Paradise Power * Groundhog Power * Gazelle Power * Praying Mantis Power * Wolf Power/Northwestern * Peregrine Falcon Power * Camel Power Quotes ''"I'll never doubt a platypus again." ''-''Aviva from Platypus Cafe "Ooh, I want a string of mummified parasites!" -Aviva in Mystery of the Weird Looking Walrus "Famous last words!" -Aviva in Octopus Wildkratticus Ay, que lindo. (to Ttark) You're my best partner ever. Gallery Koki Reading about the Arctic pearl Crime Scene.PNG Aviva powersuit.jpg Aviva's creature pod.png Aviva owl.jpg Aviva Eyes.png Aviva tv show.png Aviva serious eyes.png Aviva belt.png Aviva powersuit.jpg Aviva's creature pod.png Aviva..PNG Aviva.png Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Canon Characters Category:Wild Kratts Member Category:Wild Kratts Crew Category:Inventors